eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Thoughts: Part 2
Chapter 2. Saphira I’s POV I lay on the ground, gasping for air and bleeding from the fatal wound on my chest, inflicted by the traitor Morzan. The pain is agonizing and I struggle for each breath, though I know my efforts are futile. Brom, my beloved Rider, kneels by my side, embracing me. He assures me that I am going to be alright but I think we both know that is not true. The wound goes straight through my heart and now I know I will die. I was such a fool. I was so fixated on stopping the traitor that I forgot the most basic rules of combat and left myself vulnerable. This is all my fault. I try to comfort Brom but nothing I say will soften the blow that my death will have upon him. Instead I provide words of encouragement. As long as Brom survives and makes a difference, my passing will not be in vain. Honestly I don’t even know if he will live through this though. The bond we share is so strong that one of us dying is libel to result in the death of the other as well. Nevertheless, I encourage Brom to continue fighting. Maybe someday he will make the traitorous Forsworn pay for their crimes. I can only hope. I feel death creeping ever close. The life is draining quickly from my body, but the agony of my injuries is still just as strong as ever. It is a great effort just to breath now. I think of all the others I will leave behind as well. Glaedr, Oromis, my mother… I can’t believe I let this happen. After everything Glaedr taught me, I still let my guard down, and it has cost me dearly. Now I feel the partner of my mind and heart wrapping his arms around my neck, sobbing and begging me not to leave him. And then I feel my own tears swelling in my eyes. I cry not only because of the pain and suffering my loved ones will go through because of this, but I cry for myself as well. I would be a liar if I said I wasn’t afraid to die. Terrified would be the more appropriate word to describe it. I do not want to die for I am still young and have my whole life ahead of me! Eventually I was going to take a student of my own under my wing, passing on what my teachers had taught me to a new generation. I had dreamed of becoming a mother and raising a family. That will never happen now. I can’t let Brom see my fear though. He is depending on me to always be strong no matter what! I briefly think of my mother, a beautiful dragon named Erenthus. She already lost her mate before I ever hatched and now she is going to lose her only offspring as well. And Glaedr… what will he think? He raised me like a father and taught me the ways of the Dragon Riders. I can’t help but feel that I’ve let everyone down. I know that death is upon me and my vision begins to fade and I feel my heart stopping. With my last breath, I say my final goodbyes to my Rider. Brom, Glaedr, Mother, I am so sorry. I have failed you all…